One outa Nine
by ShadowLee
Summary: Sirius is on a show resembling The Bachelor. He has to live with nine women he knows in a mansion for 4 weeks and pick a true love amoung them. Who will it be? Is Ginny too young? Is Professor McGonagall too old? Who will be sent homw first?
1. Default Chapter

~CHAPTER ONE~  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
Sirius stirred but didn't open his eyes. He wasn't ready to get up. But some lady's persistent voice was growing louder.  
  
"Sirius Black! Up! Come on get out! The camera's are ready!"  
  
Sirius slowly opened his groggy eyes. Cameras?  
  
The lady was in his room now, pulling his covers off. "UP."  
  
Sirius finally sat up and everything that happened in the past few days came rushing back to him. The guy from the show. the show. bachelor.the girls. him. the star.eliminate.pick one.. marry.  
  
Sirius yawned and turned to the lady, "Are we starting filming now?"  
  
"As soon as you get your lazy bum outa bed we are. They're ready to start and you've been sleeping!"  
  
"I'm up, I'm up." Sirius climbed out of bed and stretched, "Which way?"  
  
The lady gaped, "You aren't seriously planning to go out in front of millions from the wizarding community like that?"  
  
Sirius looked down at his worn blue jeans and gray t-shirt.  
  
The lady shook her head, grabbed his arm and steered him out of the room. "To the makeup room!" she said, taking his arm.  
  
"Makeup???" but it was too late. The lady had already led him into a room framed with stars and sat him down. About five different people came up and starting powdering his face and spraying all sorts of stuff in his hair. Some guy threw him some new clothes and pointed to a dressing room.  
  
When Sirius emerged he was wearing dark blue jeans and a creased black button up shirt. He had all the buttons on the cuffs and front all buttoned but some lady ran up and undid the first three as well as the cuffs. Some other person draped a black robe around him.  
  
Sirius scoffed at how they were pushing him around but didn't complain because he knew he was just minutes away from starting to find the love of his life..  
  
He suddenly found many hands pushing him out of the room and into a hallway leading him to the mansion where he would be spending the next month.  
  
The hands finally pushed him out into an open room where he was blinded by the bright lights.  
  
Shading his eyes, Sirius looked around and found 10 girls standing in a semi circle in front of him.  
  
His eyes fell first on Tonks who had her hair short and red, then on Hermione who was standing next to Ginny. He shifted his gaze and saw Madam Pomfrey, the Hogwarts school nurse, and next to her was Madam Rosmerta, who works at the Three Broomsticks. Then there was Professor Trelawney and Rita Skeeter. Next to them was Bellatrix Lange (Sirius made a mental note to be sure and let her go first. that would be too weird, plus wasn't she married anyways?). Then there was Professor McGonagall.  
  
They all seemed very pleased to see him and stood there, anxiously waiting.  
  
Then a loud voice came from somewhere followed by music, "Welcome to the first episode of the Bachelor!"  
  
He heard clapping.  
  
Then the voice again, "Sirius Black will have to choose between these ladies, eliminating one every three days. In the end, there will be one left. And that one will have the honor of marrying Sirius Black!"  
  
The voice continued, "There will be various challenges and games as well as scheduled nights for dates with specific ladies to help Sirius choose his real love!"  
  
More clapping.  
  
"On day 28 will be the wedding! Leeeeeeet the show begin!!"  
  
There was a deafening sound of clapping as all 10 girls and Sirius where led again away from the live audience and further into the mansion where only cameras would view them.  
  
Sirius looked around at the ladies again, Tonks, Hermione, Ginny, Madam Pomfrey, Madam Rosmerta, Bellatrix Lange, Professor Trelawney, Rita Skeeter and Professor McGonagall.  
  
One of them, he thought, I have to pick one of them to marry. 


	2. Elimination One

~CHAPTER TWO~ (Day 1)  
  
Sirius could hear the girls talking behind them as he led them into their lobby. The lobby was huge and consisted of many couches and chairs. He sat down in the middle of one of the couches and beckoned for them to sit down too.  
  
"I want to sit by Sirius." Ginny said as she rushed over to the right side of Sirius.  
  
"Well then I get the other side!" Hermione chimed as she plopped herself down and scooted closer to him.  
  
"Ha. I don't think so. That spot is for me!" Madam Pomfrey said as she yanked Ginny away from Sirius.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Ginny threatened.  
  
"I can do what I damn well please!"  
  
"Well I got here first so go away."  
  
Madam Pomfrey stood there with her hands on her hips for a second before turning to Hermione. "Fine. But Hermione, I'll be sitting there now."  
  
Hermione scooted closer still to Sirius. "No!"  
  
"Shut up you all!" Professor McGonagall yelled at them, "If anyone deserves to sit by Sirius, it's me!"  
  
Professor Trelawny spoke up, "I foresee that I will be the one to sit by him."  
  
Tonks rolled her eyes, "Yeah right you old fraud. Sirius will be sitting by me."  
  
"Old fraud?! You-you hooligan!"  
  
"Who are you calling a hooligan?!"  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"Ginny move."  
  
"Stop touching me!"  
  
"I said MOVE"  
  
"Ow! Rita, I said don't touch me!"  
  
"I WANT TO SIT BY HIM!"  
  
"Don't you point your wand at me lady!"  
  
"Ginny, MOVE!"  
  
Sirius looked on in horror as Minerva pulled Ginny off the couch by her red hair and Rita was trying to sit on top of Hermione as the professors started pushing each other. Bellatrix was pointing her wand at Tonks, and Rosmerta was hitting Pomfrey.  
  
Sirius tried to speak, "Err, ladies, um. can we just sit down?"  
  
Nobody moved.  
  
Sirius stood up, "Everybody freeze and just sit down!"  
  
The girls seemed to have heard him this time and sat down wherever they could quickly. Much to Sirius's horror, Bellatrix ended up on Sirius's right side.  
  
Sirius tried to shake off what just happened. "Okay, well as you all know we're going to be staying here together so we might as well try to get along. But anyways, there is a random made schedule of who will be eating dinner with me. all the rest will eat together in the main dinning room. You guys have your names posted on your bedrooms so I suggest we go get settled in." With that he stood up and walked over in the direction of the rooms.  
  
~*~ (Day 2)  
  
Sirius somehow managed to survive the first day and was eating breakfast with all of them when Tonks suggested they go for a swim in the pool after they finished eating. Everyone agreed and went to change. Everyone except Bellatrix who stayed behind.  
  
"So. how are you holding up?" she asked  
  
Sirius, startled that she was still by him just shrugged and stepped backwards from her. "Okay, you know. Aren't you going to go change?"  
  
She walked closer to him, backing him into the wall, "In a bit."  
  
Sirius was completely terrified by now, she was just too close. She put her hand on his chest and smiled awkwardly.  
  
"Bellatrix, don't. You have no idea how weird this is."  
  
She frowned, "Why?"  
  
"Why? Because you're like- like my family!" Sirius ducked out of her reach, "That's weird."  
  
She frowned even more, "So?" Then she smiled, making Sirius feel even more uncomfortable, "You know you want to be with me, no matter how we may be related!"  
  
"No, no I don't."  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
Sirius gave one final shake of his head before escaping, at a run, off to his room to change.  
  
~*~  
  
After swimming they just hung around playing wizard chess and talking until dinnertime came.  
  
Madam Pomfrey was to be eating with Sirius.  
  
Sirius got to the private dinning room before Pomfrey and had begun to pace until she finally showed up.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Sirius, that Rita Skeeter thought it would be funny to try and lock me in my room so I couldn't come." her voice trailed away, "but I'm here now."  
  
"That's all that matters." Sirius grinned although he was kind of freaked out by the whole locking people in rooms thing.  
  
"So," Sirius began, "How are you doing?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Right, so um, how is the job at Hogwarts going?"  
  
Pomfrey flashed Sirius a smile, "Very good, some poor dear was disintegrated last week by an Acint," then seeing the confusion on Sirius's face added, "Acints are a type of ant that shoots out an acid-like liquid that disintegrates things. Good thing I got to the poor dear before she completely perished."  
  
"Oh yes, that would have been dreadful to loose a patient!"  
  
Pomfrey nodded, taking another sip of wine, "Hasn't happened since I went to work there and hopefully never will."  
  
Their discussion went on for several more hours, mostly about her work until it was time to go back and join the others.  
  
~*~ (Day 3)  
  
Sirius rolled out of bed the third morning feeling a little lightheaded.  
  
Probably too much to drink, he thought to himself as he went out to join the girls, before he had to pick somebody to send home.  
  
When Sirius got to the lobby, they were all sitting down waiting nervously for him.  
  
"H'llo," Sirius said cheerfully, "Good morning to you all!"  
  
They all nodded to him but continued to twitch and squirm about.  
  
Sirius assumed they were all anxious for him to send one of them home. But he couldn't do it until he heard the host's voice.  
  
Within five (awkwardly silent) minutes the sound of theme music was heard and a loud voice rang out, "Sirius, welcome to day three! Today you must pick one person to send packing. (drum roll please) Are you ready t-" but Sirius didn't even let the announcer finish.  
  
"Bellatrix!" he cried, "Bellatrix Lange can go home."  
  
"Very well," came the voice, "Bellatrix please leeeeeaaave!"  
  
Bellatrix got up and walked over to the hallway where the cameramen were beckoning for her to go.  
  
She caught Sirius's eye and said, "Hey, if for some reason your relationship with one of these gals doesn't work." she winked, "Don't ever hesitate to call me!"  
  
Sirius forced a smile, "Okay Bellatrix, bye Bellatrix. I'll miss you."  
  
And then she was gone. 


End file.
